Me, Myself and Her
by Sonomura
Summary: [La Corda d'oro] 50 sentences based on the 1sentence challenge on LJ featuring the pairing of Yunoki Azuma and Hino Kahoko from Yunoki's POV Warnings: Minor suggestive themes, Some AU, Spoilers for vol.4


**Title:**Me, Myself, and Her

**Fandom:** La Corda d'oro  
**Pairing:** Yunoki Azuma x Hino Kahoko  
**Theme set:** Alpha  
**Rating:** PG-13/T for _mentions_ of sexual situation.  
**Word Count:** 1,658 words  
**Notes:** Done for the 1sentence challenge on Livejournal. Mostly AU but also some Canon sentences dealing with the pair from Yunoki's POV, ranging from (attempted) humor to (sort of) angst. Some of the sentences are related, some of them aren't which leads me to say that the themes are re-arranged to fit accordingly though they aren't really arranged chronically or anything.

**#32 - Confusion**: He watched in amusement as Hino's face slowly travelled from confusion to embarrassment when she accidentally stumbled into him in the shower at Fuyuumi Shoko's vacation home.

**#18 – Speed**: He eventually let out a laugh as her fluster turned to match her hair colour when realization hit her of her own state of dress, causing her to hastily exit the bathroom with an embarrassed exclamation of apology.

#**33 - Fear**: He also noted that after the events in the shower, she always looked alarmed and wouldn't meet his eyes.

#**01 - Comfort**: For some strange reason, he found the knowledge of her not speaking to him to be oddly uncomfortable.

**#49 - Hair**: She was probably trying to hide from him as well but hair colour was unmistakable and that was exactly how he was able to find and corner her.

**#35 – Bonds**: He then reassured her that the shower incident will be a secret, just between them.

**#12 - Sensual**: He resisted the urge to add that he found what he saw of her form then to be…tempting.

**#02 - Kiss**: She seems to think that the reason he was so _good_, was because he had a lot of experience in the kissing department; but what Hino doesn't know (and he'll never admit it to her) was that in truth, he never really had any prior experience before her and it was actually the result of hours of following what was the urban trend of tying a cherry stem with just the tongue that made him so '_good_''.

**#15 - Touch**: He just couldn't help himself from finding various chances to touch her…

**#23 – Hands**: …he also couldn't help his wandering hands.

**#11 - Name**: He loved it when she call his name and when they were alone he would always try to find _ways_ to get her to say it.

**#10 – Ears**: Though she would not admit it, he knew from her reaction that she also loved it when he whispers her name to her ears.

**#14 - Sex**: Yet their _first time _was what modern media would describe as _'fish sex_' and his pride was most definitely going to accept that label, so he _studied_, and they _practiced_…

**#50 – Supernova**: …until they got _really_ better.

**#13 - Death**: They were so…lost in each other, that he didn't pay attention to anything else, and it wasn't exaggerated when he later recalled how Hihara looked as pale as death when he unfortunately (or rather fortunately for his green-haired best friend) caught them at the beginning of one of their…'_practice_' sessions.

**#21 – Life**: After all the…acts that promote _procreation_ they've been engaged in, he wouldn't be surprised if they actually _conceived_ something, and while the idea of fathering a child with her wasn't unpleasant to consider in the far away future, for now in this current moment he didn't really want to share her with anyone.

**#19 – Wind**: He mused that Kahoko, however, would definitely faint at the idea of a child.

**#22 - Jealousy**: Jealousy; for him, was like an itch that he wanted to get rid of but couldn't, lest he ruins his 'image' by doing something entirely unexpected such as proving his claim on Hino Kahoko by snogging her senseless for the world to see…either that or strangling any other male who dares touch her.

**#36 – Market**: 'No she's most definitely NOT in the market for a boyfriend' was what he wanted to hiss when one of his more flirty classmates came to chat her up, and though ultimately he politely reprimanded said classmate for teasing her; he found that he still couldn't quite hide that small tint of venom from entering his tone.

**#44 - Heaven**: When her gaze met his from across the field, a smile slowly appearing on her face, he felt as if he he's gotten a small piece of heaven…

**#45 - Hell**: …that was, until Kaji came over to flirt with her; to which he swore that _hell_…was exactly what he was planning to give the blond haired sophomore for touching what was his.

**#06 – Rain**: It was raining so he offered her a ride home, the small optimistic side of him already dreaming of sharing an umbrella with her in addition to rubbing it in her other admirers' faces that he would always be her first choice.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**: "_What_ did you say?" He snarled when she apologized and told him that she already agreed to let someone else accompany her home, a stroke of lightning conveniently striking at that moment to accompany his anger, causing her to flinch.

**#28 – Sickness**: While he felt troubled when he learned that she fell ill, there was a part of him that deemed her sickness as a punishment for turning him down for someone else before.

**#09 – Telephone**: He called her home to inquire about her condition, but unfortunately no one was there to answer his call.

**#31 – Home**: So he decided to visit her at home to personally check on her condition.

**#25 – Devotion**: When he learned that neither her parents nor her sister were home to take care of her, he decided to stay and take care of her until they got home; why he felt so obligated to do so despite the stunt she pulled the day before was a mystery to him.

**#05 – Potatoes**: She looked surprised when he brought her potato soup; most likely worried that he might have poisoned her food, so he haughtily reassured her that he was _above_ cooking for her.

**#37 - Technology**: "Of course I know how to use a microwave; do you take me for a clueless _obocchan_?" He replied irately when she stared at him in disbelief after he told her that he merely heated the meal her mother left for her in the kitchen.

**#38 - Gift**: He was a bit surprised when she gave him a Valentine's Day chocolate, considering that he never really thought that she'd be the type to act upon these pop culture holidays.

**#07 – Chocolate**: His lips curled into a grin when he saw the content; it wasn't a store-bought chocolate, but a homemade one…meaning that she _cared _and it wasn't just an obligatory _friend_ chocolate like the ones he gave to her other admirers (not that she knew they admired her).

**#24 – Taste**: He told her that her handmade chocolate tasted decent enough, though he tasted better things, but when she demanded an example with that pouty expression of hers, with a smirk he kissed her and whispered "You".

**#03 – Soft**: As a white day present, he gave her marshmallows, as a sort of 'inside joke' of the beginning stages of their relationship.

**#16 – Weakness**: He once deemed love and friendship to be a weakness, something not even worth his time, but now that he experienced both, he was…happy to be proven wrong.

**#39 – Smile**: Smiling was a chore to him, something a part of his mask, yet with her, smiling came naturally.

**#40 - Innocence**: While her naivety and optimism irritated him most of the time, there were also moments where he found comfort in it and realize that it was what originally drew him to her.

**#42 – Clouds**: Her 'head in the clouds' attitude was, in a way, a blessing to him, considering that it also made her oblivious to the attention of the other male contestants'.

**#46 – Sun**: True to her name, Hino had grown to become the sunlit plains in his dull grey life.

**#47 - Moon**: Under the moon, it was easy to pretend that he wasn't tied to his family name, that he was free to love her, and that he wouldn't have to eventually let her go and marry someone he felt no affection for just for the sake of his family.

**#26 – Forever**: His time with her was like a dream, one that he wished would last forever.

**#04 – Pain**: Perhaps it was the pain of the thought of losing her that eventually got rid of his cowardice and prompted him to fight for himself.

**#20 – Freedom**: He went to England not as a final sign of submission towards his fate but to resist it and carve a path for both himself and a future with her.

**#43 – Sky**: He knew that he must absolutely be besotted with her if the voice of conscience that encouraged him on his flight and throughout his trip to Europe was hers.

**#08 – Happiness**: Happiness, for him, was when rushed to him and welcomed him back in her embrace.

#**41 – Completion**: He hesitantly wraps his arms around her waist to return her embrace, momentarily surprised that she actually missed him, before he was eventually able to gather himself and whispered the words '_tadaima_'.

**#17 – Tears**: Unfortunately, they were bordering the tardy line for the last competition, and he had to ruin the moment by commenting that her tears were soaking his shirt.

**#29 - Melody**: He followed the sound of her music to the roof; the place where their relationship began as 'individuals' and hopefully the place where their relationship will begin as a 'couple'.

**#27 – Blood**: Kaji Aoi may be able to make him angry with those comments about his family, but flutist was sure that the viola player would cry blood tears if he knew what _he_ could do with Kahoko; the object of Kaji's fascination.

**#48 – Waves**: Upon hearing that she went on a 'date' with Tsukimori Len at the beach during his MIA period from Amou, Azuma quickly dialled her number and invited her on a cruise, determined to prove he could do _better_ than anything the blue-haired violinist could.

**#30 – Star**: He was a star in the school's student body's hierarchy, and he was planning to use that 'title' to ensure that all eyes would be on him and her during the school dance; broadcasting his claim on her.


End file.
